Sleeping Beauty: A Cranky Tale of Braddie Castle
by Kisaragi Yuu
Summary: :: part 2 uploaded :: Weiß casts are playing the infamous Sleeping Beauty tale! Crossover from several anime too (why did I write this again?) R for language
1. Default Chapter

Sleeping Beauty [crossover from Weiß Kreuz, Gensou Maden Saiyuuki and Gundam Wing] 

Disclaimer: I don't own the three of them! Just borrowing them for fun purpose, so don't sue me!! Oh yeah, Warning: shonen-ai -- Ran/Ken; Schu/Brad (these ones are the DEFINITE ones, the others might be paired up with one another as the story goes on. Don't tell me I didn't warn you!) ^_^ 

**Sleeping Beauty~ A Freaky Tale Of Braddie Castle**   
Part 1: The Born of The Princess Ran _(or the doom of Brad's pride)_

Kisaragi Yuu 

Narrator: Long, long time ago in the far land in Tokyo City, which in some purpose I forget where, there live a pair of king and queen in a very big castle called Braddie Castle.

Yohji: BRADDIE CASTLE??!! 

Narrator: Oh shut up! This author just has no bright idea left, you know?! 

Yohji: Alright, alright~! You don't have to be mad, mad can make you look 10 years older. 

Narrator: Yada yada, whatever you say. So like I was saying, the queen and the king live happily in the Braddie Castle with the queen pregnant. One day, when the baby was born, the king throws a great feast. 

King Crawford: I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. 

Narrator: Hey! That's not your line! 

King Crawford: Heck with the line!! I don't want to be a king! I was suppose to kill people, not entertaining them in *this* way!! 

Queen Schuldich: Brad? Did you just… whine? 

King Crawford: Don't you even dare start, Schu. 

Queen Schuldich: Ok, ok. 

Narrator: Brad! Your line!! 

King Crawford: Ok I'll do it, and don't you call me Brad, it's King Crawford for you, call me everything else and you are history. So, umm [looks to the script] eh, please all be merry because my beloved baby berry was born today... [disgusted] 

Queen Schuldich: Braaaaaddleeey, isn't she a darling? [wiggles around the baby, making her scared] 

King Crawford: Uh… yeah, but uhh I thought it is a 'he'? 

Queen Schuldich: He is bisexual! For you he can be a he and for me he can be a she! 

King Crawford: Ah, I see… [sweatdrops] What was his… I mean, her name again? 

Queen Schuldich: Princess Ran, her nick is Abyssinian, may I say. 

King Crawford: He's… I mean, she's a true darling when you mentioned it. [looks over the baby, the baby smiles cutely. Even Brad can't help himself from smiling back] 

Queen Schuldich: Of course she is! She is the reason why I married you, honey cakes. [winks to Brad] 

Everyone in the ball: Cheers for King, Queen and Princess Ran!! 

Narrator: Then the 3 good fairies come in smokes. 

Omi: [cough cough] What's this whole lot of smoky scene??! Yohji-kun!! 

Yohji: Hey, it's cool! This outfit is cool too! Your pink ribbon fits you a lot, bishonen. [snickers] 

Omi: Mou, Yohji-kun!!! I would expect the last one to see a fairy in tight leather pants and black tank top like you do know! 

Nagi: Oh God why me…? 

Farfarello: Because it hurts God. 

Narrator: Farfie! You are not supposed to be in there! I said 3 fairies! Not 3 fairies with an eye-patched Irish man! Why are you in there anyway?! 

Farfarello: Because it hurts God. (yeah he's repeating himself, mind you :P) 

Narrator: C'mere! [wiggles a box of knives] 

Farfarello: O.O! I'm coming!!!!!!! [runs to the backstage as fast as a wind] 

[Yohji, Omi and Nagi sweatdrop.] 

Narrator: There. Hey, your lines, guys!! 

Omi: Huh? Oh yeah, umm, hellow my dear baby Ran-kun. I am going to give you a present of bright brain, may you can think of good deeds and not all money. You'll be the cleverest man… I mean woman… I mean… AHH!! Whatever you are, you'll be the cleverest among the others. There. 

Yohji: My turn! Behold, going-to-be-an-icicle-man baby Ran! I am giving you the sexiness and beautifulness in all way, I mean by all way doesn't mean that you are going to be a man who's sexier than me because I am the sexiest man among all but you'll do ok. You'll get the sexy voice, sexy face, sexy hair and sexy body but all of that still can't compare with my sexiness as I am… 

Nagi: Ok Ok Ok Ok, he understood. Now it's my present. For you I am going to… 

Narrator: Then suddenly black smoke is seen and there appears a black wicked wizard who wears a priest costume. 

Sanzou: Whoever the hell it is who gave me the role of 'black wicked wizard' is going to die soon… and painfully too, that's for sure. 

Narrator: Sanzou!! Your line!!!!! 

Sanzou: Fuck the line! Don't care and not going to say it!! 

Narrator: Say the bloody line or I'll burn your priest custom out. 

Sanzou: Temee! [1] I am the black wicked wizard named Sanzou! I am nice and good but you guys didn't invite me to this party, and I am hurt, now you will get what you deserve for not inviting me… the death of your baby in his 21 birthday by a sewing machine. Or shall we just kill him now? [takes out his gun] 

Narrator: Ok, enough of your line! Get back to the backstage NOW!! [pulls out a wire that popped up somewhere and sprung Sanzou out of the stage] 

Queen Schuldich: Oh what are we going to do?? You all know that the poor being is going to be a very beautiful being in her 20… 

King Crawford: Oh? How beautiful is that, Schu? [glares to Schuldich] 

Queen Schuldich: [gulps] Well of course not half of your beautifulness, pumpkin. grins 

King Crawford: Hnn. [crosses his arm] 

Queen Schuldich: I love it when you're mad [getting closer to Brad, and I mean, *really* close] [Brad gulps] Wanna hear that some more… 

Nagi: Ahem! Anyway, because I haven't say my blessing yet to Princess Ran, I will say it now. Uhm…forgot it, what I must say…? [audience sweatdrop] [takes out his script] 

[reading…] [few yawns from both the audiences and the casts are heard] 

Nagi: ah! Okaaay, dear Princess Ran, I shall make you not die in your 20. Yes indeed you will touch the needle of the sewing machine, but you will not die, you will sleep. You will remain in a deep sleep until some prince who really loves you dearly come and kisses you on the lips. Then… [looks at his watch] Oh no!! I'm late for a date with Tot! [throws his fairy custom away and flies the script to Omi, runs away] 

[Audience and all the casts sweatdrop] 

Narrator: Gaaaah!! Omi! Say the fucking line! 

Omi: [gasps] U-uh, hai! Umm, then... eh? What the hell are these words...? 

[Yohji steps to Omi and pulls the script away from him. Then he turns it upside down and gives it back to Omi] 

Omi: Eh... [blushes furiously] sankyuu Yohji-kun… So, then baby Ran-kun will wake up and marry the lucky prince with true love and then he'll make out with him starting with unzipping his pants and... [gasps more and blushes] 

[Omi stops saying anything because Yohji puts a hand onto his mouth and eyes] 

King Crawford: [glares at Yuu-chan] what is this?? Some kind of hentai script?? 

Yuu-chan: [shrugs] B-but I never wrote that… somebody must changed the script into something hentai…and that somebody only can be the last person in the stage until late night yesterday…which means… [look at Schuldich] [everybody look at Schuldich] 

Queen Schuldich: Hahaha… my mind sure gets too much ne? [laughs nervously] [everyone sigh] 

Omi: But why did Schuldich had to stay in the stage until late night yesterday? 

[Schuldich and Brad shrug, Brad change his sit position uncomfortably] 

Queen Schuldich: You wanna know kiddo? I... [Brad throws a deathglare at Schuldich who shrugs more and backs up] well, I was moping the stage, just all be nice and clean. [smiles innocently] 

Omi: ...ah yeah... [smiles a fake smile and sweatdrops] 

Narrator: I'm going to kill myself if you guys just don't finish this SOON! [growls] 

Omi: h-hai! Ok that's all I have to say... may happiness and luck be with you 

[puff of smoke comes again, you can hear Omi whines to Yohji about the whole smoky idea of his and coughs in the same time] 

King Crawford: well... just let us all hope that Baby Ran will die in his 20... [notices the 'look' that the audience and Schuldich throw to him] umm... I mean, will not die in his 20th [shrugs] 

TBC~ 

1 = Damn you! 

Comments onegai? ^_~ *hugs* 


	2. The Death of Princess Ran (Brad: Why Am ...

Thanks for the comments, people^^ you're sooo kind *hugs and all* I still haven't the chance to put in the GW casts inside the drama. Actually I don't think I could... -_-; but anyway, I'll try. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the three of them! Just borrowing them for fun purpose, so don't sue me!! Oh yeah, Warning: shonen-ai -- Ran/Ken; Schu/Brad (these ones are the DEFINITE ones, the others might be paired up with one another as the story goes on. Don't tell me I didn't warn you!) ^_^ 

**Sleeping Beauty~ A Freaky Tale Of Braddie Castle**  
Part 2: The Death of Princess Ran _(Brad: now why am I doing this again?)_

Kisaragi Yuu 

***In the back stage*** 

Duo: ...............no.

Yuu-chan: ...no? What do you mean by 'no'? What's wrong? 

Duo: *glares at Yuu but not as half scary as the spandex brunette does* You wanna know what's wrong? HUH?! You _ask_ WHAT'S wrong?? Don't you have EYES?! My outfit is wrong, that's WHAT!! 

Yuu-chan: oro...? ^^; but I think that outfit represents you a lot, Duokins... 

Quatre: Actually I do feel the same... it's cute^^ 

Trowa and Heero: *silent* 

Duo: I AM NOT A FREAKING FOX!!!! *grabs his 'tail' up and wiggles it around, stomping cutely with fox ear on his hair, tugged nicely* 

Yuu-chan: Well, you act like one^^;; 

Wufei: hah, surely. 

Duo: *DEATH GLARE that would make even Heero proud* 

Yuu-chan: oh and Wufei, I need you to wear this... 

Wufei: ........... O.O 

Duo: HAHAHAHA!!!!!! Now that FITS Wu-chan a lot!! 

Quatre: Sou sou! ^^ 

Trowa and Heero: *silent* (again...) 

Wufei: AN ONNA OUTFIT??!!! NO!!! This is injustice!! Pure disregarding of men's pride~!! NO WAY I'M GOING TO WEAR THAT OUTER PLANET ONNA DRESS!!!! All this things are just a violation of LAW! And moreover, I'm going to... 

*Wuffie begins his speech about Law and Justice* *Few groans saying, 'ah... not this again...'* 

***so the back stage was already as noisy as ever... -_-; now let's skip this part and just get on with the story*** 

Narrator: it's in the Braddie Kingdom *some moans from Yohji still saying, 'whatever the freaking narrator says, the name still sucks! You got dat? Sucks!!'* 

Queen Schuldich: have you burnt all the sewing machine in the town, love? 

King Crawford: oh I did, honey, I did /Heh heh heh, I actually _prepared_ all the sewing machine and put it scattering everywhere in the town... Ran is going to die! HAHAHA!!!/ 

Queen Schuldich: Brad... -_-; *brushes his temple* I can read minds. 

King Crawford: oh can you? That's good *already wondering in his own la-la land about killing Ran out* 

Queen Schuldich: er, no, I don't think you quite get what I mean... I can read *your* mind, Braddiekins, hellow, your mind about killing our dear baby? 

King Crawford: oh I see, I see, that's good *still not realize what's going on* 

*the audiences sweatdrop* 

Queen Schuldich: *sighs* guess I should do it on my own... *walks to the back stage and burn the sewing machines all by himself* 

King Crawford: O_O!! Nooooooooo~ my sewing machines!!! Schuldich! How could you?! 

Queen Schuldich: -_-;; 

Narrator: then begins the fight between Crawfish and Schuggy bear. What could we say, the wives always get on top the husbands, so Schu wins. Anyway, after years passed away, and Ran is already 20, he has to face his fate that his family was killed violently, and he has to choose the path of an assassin. His job is to defeat the bad guys with his katana and protect the innocents as the white hunters, hunt the beast of the dark. He sinned himself... 

Audience: O.O; 

Yuu-chan: BAKA NARRATOR!! You misread it, you fool!! That's not the script!! 

Narrator: ah... *flushes* err I mean, *ahem* Ran is now already 20 and will be celebrating his birthday today. 

*Ran comes out with a dress, imagine those princess-like dresses with many, many ribbons on the sides and bumping long skirt. Each of his eartails even got a small pin of pink hearts and he also gets to wear this Cinderella-like pinky glass shoes. Not satisfied? Okay, the colour of the dress is a match between white and pink. But not to forget, a katana with a name 'tinkle' is also tugged on the side, with a pink ribbon on the handle* 

Audience: Waaaaaaaaaaaa!! Aya-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~ 

Ran: shi-ne. 

Audience: O.o!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Yuu-chan: anou Ran-kun, I don't think that's your line... ^^; 

Ran: *glares* I. Hate. This. 

Narrator: ..........what's wrong with this actor? No, don't tell me, you hired someone crazier than that psychopath Irishman? 

Yuu-chan: ^_^; *sweet smile* 

Narrator: *whispers to himself* I swear I'm going to kill this author as soon as this finishes... 

Ran: I'm getting out of here. *walks outside* 

Narrator: oh no you don't. Touch the needle, get on the sleeping pill, and we'll finish this without any blood scattering on the stage, okay? *twitches but manage to smile* 

Ran: No. 

Narrator: I don't give you any choice. 

*suddenly there's thunders between Ran and the Narrator, the room temperature tenses*

Yuu-chan: AGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Just get on with the story or ELSE! 

Narrator and Ran: or else...? 

Yuu-chan: I will cut both of you guys salary. 

Narrator and Ran: O.O 

Ran: fine, I'll do it. What must I do? *Yuu sighs* 

Narrator: touch that sewing machine over there and just sleep. 

Ran: *walks to the sewing machine and touch the needle* 

*no respond* 

*sweatdrop* 

Narrator: you're suppose to fall asleep after touching that needle. *brushes his temple* 

Ran: how could I? It doesn't hurt. 

*more sweatdrop* 

*a pan flies to Ran's head and a sound of 'THONG' is heard* 

*Ran faints* 

Narrator: now you're asleep. Okay, then the three fairies come back again. 

*puff puff cough* 

Omi: Yohji-kuuuuuuuuuun!!!! I told you I HATE the smoky scene!! *coughs* 

Yohji: and I told you it's cool so you have no rights to whine, now shuddap bishonen and just get on with your line okay? I have a date soon, so I can't stay here for long. 

Narrator: _thank_ you for making this fast... 

Omi: *glares* *'kawaii...' from fangirls could be heard* okay okay, now lesse... umm... don't worry, this is what has been told for about 20 years ago. 

Yohji: yeah sure, *sexy pose* so you don't even have to worry if Ran is dead since I could accompany you, ne girls? *winks* *gushes and 'kyaaaaa!!' could be heard* 

Omi: Yohji-kun... -_-; that's not your line. 

Yohji: hey what's the difference? On the script I'm supposed to lessen the girls worries 

Omi: -_-;;;;;; I don't think it *means* that... 

Narrator: if there's only a knife here... /suicidesuicidesuicide/ 

Nagi: like I told you, he'll sleep. He's not dead. Some prince will come and wake him up with his kiss. Now Omi will make you guys sleep too so you'll accompany him. That's all. Okay now I gotta go, I got another date with Tot. Ja. *walks away* 

*sweatdrop* 

Narrator: Arrrrrggghhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! No one in this ENTIRE drama is SANE!! Now, get the fucking hell out of there, you damned fairies!!! 

*puff puff smoky scene* (Omi: I HATE THIS, YOHJI-KUN!!!!!!!) 

Queen Schuldich: Oh NO!! My baby!! *hugs the fainted Ran VERY closely* 

King Crawford: *takes out his gun* YOUR baby, huh, Schu? Get away from him. And I mean, NOW. 

Queen Schuldich: ^^;; okay, but I still have to act, lover. 

King Crawford: and you tell me, why your 'act' needs a... *slips his hands on Schu's pocket and takes it out* ...handcuff? 

Queen Schuldich: ^^;;;; err, that huh...? Well~ because I need our play to be really dramatic! 

King Crawford: or because you want to play S&M fully with bondage hentai thingy with our _DEAR BABY_ Ran just after the play. *smiles deadly* 

Queen Schuldich: A ha ha ha hah... *laughs nervously* ^^;; 

***The next scene is cut since it involves a quite serious level of murder and violation*** 

TBC~ ^^; 


End file.
